The background technology disclosed in JP2001124619A is explained as follows. FIG. 6 is a schematic views to explain a conventional device for weighing a wide variety of ingredients. In filling small packages with ingredient of powder soup for instant noodles and so on, dried food, Furikake as topping for rice, food sweets, and Ochazuke as greentea rice soup, the device 101 for weighing a wide variety of ingredients is weighing and is mixing the several kinds of starting material. And the device 101 stores the several kinds of starting material of dried and powdered and granular shape in each type.
And the device 101 slowly feeds the starting material by using each kind of feed mechanism.
The device 101 weighs for each type of the starting material, and discharges a predetermined amount of the starting material to a chute for each type. Further, the device 101 mixes the several kind of starting material on the one chute to receive the starting material discharged, and feeds it to the packaging machine. Thus the device 101 is a continuous weighing and feeding device. As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional device for weighing a wide variety of ingredients comprises, the hopper 103 for storing the starting material of powdered and granular shape, having the plural sections of the discharging section 102, set up in a plurality of stages on the bottom side for a kind of starting material, with the lower section that becomes gradually small, the elongated plurality of rotary cylinders 105, which are connected via the bearing to the discharging section 102 of the hopper 103, which make the starting material of powdered and granular shape flowing out from the hopper 103 to move gradually to the lower side, and which are set up in a plurality of stages inclined, a plurality of containers 107, which are set up in a plurality of stages, are storing temporarily the starting material in powdered and granular shape being fed out from the rotating cylinder 105, and are having a discharging damper 109 in obliquely downward, a weighing device 108 which weighs together with the cover the starting material in powdered and granular shape being input in to the container 107, and which have a plurality of load cell set up in plural stages.
A plurality of motor mechanisms 106 are set up in plural stages, and shift the rotary speed of the rotary cylinder 105 to lower-speed rotation when the measurement signal of a weighing device 108 has approached a target value after having made the rotary cylinder 105 to rotate in high-speed, a plurality of the damper opening and closing mechanisms 110 which are set up in the plural stages, and open the discharging damper 109 of the container 107 based on the measurement signal of the weighing machine 108 and a chute 111 which flows down the predetermined amount of the starting material of powdered and granular shape discharged from the container 107, and the chute 111 which supplies a mixed plurality of the starting material discharged to the packaging machine. Accordingly, this device can accurately weigh, mix, feed a plurality of the starting material of powdered and granular shape, and be applied to the conventional packaging line.
EP 1 764 592 A discloses a combinational weighing technique configured for a combinational weighing or a combinational counting of a weighed article. In a selecting step, since at least one large input weighing device is selected without any exception, therefore a target weight value is substantially reduced. This allows an equally dividing operation over the reduced target weight by two small input weighing devices to be performed. JP 4048235 B2 discloses a weighed object dispensing mechanism capable of continuously performing an operation to dispensing and discharge stored weighed objects by a specified amount. The mechanism comprises a hopper which stores the weighed objects and a plurality of rotating tubes which communicate with the discharge part of the hopper and are disposed aslant in a plurality of stages in vertical direction to move the weighed objects discharged from the hopper downward.
However, the continuous weighing and feeding device in JP2001124619 A comprise the hopper, the rotary cylinder, the container, the weighing device, the motor mechanism, the damper opening and closing mechanism for opening the discharging damper of the container, and the chute.
And by mixing four kinds of starting material after assembling the four sets of the continuous weighing and feeding device, it must stack the portion of the multi-feeder, and it has a structure for having the load cell on the upper side, and suspending the container. Hereby, it is possible to weigh with high accuracy, mix several kind of the starting material, and package those. But there is a difficult issue in weighing precision, and a difficult issue in the maintenance for cleaning of the parts which constitute the passage of the starting material of powdered and granular shape. In view of the above problems, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a device for weighing a wide variety of ingredients for being able to mix a wide variety of ingredients, for improving the workability in reducing size and doing weight saving of the feed hopper, for reducing ½ of floor space, and for achieving the ease of cleaning.